Becomes A God
by FallenFireDemons
Summary: Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood doesn't care about Percy but one day when his dad came to visits him and take him to Olympus on Zeus orders, he becomes a God. Sorry really bad at summaries. Please No Flames about this story. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I was on the beach, crying while looking at the engament ring I was going to give Annabeth. I little harder when I remember what happen last week.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking to the beach to think. I love Annabeth and going to propose to her but I feel like I'm in love with someone else but don't know who._

_When I got to the beach I saw my half-brother making-out with some blond. Probably some Aphrodite girl. I just kept on walking but when I got closer I saw that it's not just any blond girl it was... ANNABETH?_

_"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?" I ask/yelled_

_They turn to look at me. Annabeth just said calmly "Percy you weren't suppose to see that" Then she started to smirck "Well I could just tell you now. Percy we are braking up."_

_"Yea she wants me not a coward like you." Nathon said_

_I was mad now. Waves were crashing down hard. I shook my head, breathed in and out, then clamed down. I made a big wave crush on them. I glared at them then walked away_.

_**End of Flashback**_

I don't know why everyone likes Nathon. He just killed one hellhound, without training, before it got to the forest whiled I killed 6 hellhounds before they went to the big house and saved a 3 year old named Saphira a Aphrodite girl. I've been taking care of her since she came her. So since she was born, her dad died when she was born so Aphrodite drop her off her so Chiron ask me to take care of her and I said yes.

Anyways, the people who isn't under Nathon spell is Thaila, Nico, Gover, Katie, The Stolls, Tyson, Chirs, Clarissa, the Gods, and Saphira. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazle, and Frank are at Camp Jupiter, ever since we defeated mother-earth they decied that they'll stay there but we're still good friends and the camp doesn't hate Camp Half-Blood anymore but they like where they are.

The crouch horn blown, time for dinner. I got up, wipe my face on the back of my hand, and started walking. I was half way to the Dining Hall **(I forgot what it was suppose to be called in the book so it's going to be Dining Hall) **I felt a little push on my left leg, I almost fell but caught myself. I look down to see Saphira hugging my leg, I smiled at her and picked her up. She doesn't know how to use a sword or combat yet but she can handle a bow and arrow pretty good. Better then the Apollo cabin and that's saying something. Saphira might be the daughter of Aphrodite but her eyes were silver with a smear of sea green. She had black hair like mine but a little curled. Saphira didn't look like Aphrodite, not at all, but some other goddess that was way more beatuiful then Aphrodite. Saphira is always shy but more shy around boys but me.

"Hey, Saphira. How was your day?" I smiled at her

"It was great. I beat the Apollo cabin again in archey" She giggled. She learn how to talk English and speak Greek perfect when she turned 2.

"That's great. You ready for dinner?" We were almost at the Dining Hall

"Yes, I'm starved" As if on cue her stomach growled.

I laughed. We walk in with me still laughing and her giggling. I then notice that everone was starring at us, I ignore them and went to get us some food. I got some fried chicken and french fries while I got Saphira 2 small cheese burgers plain with french fries too. I put her down and gave her plate. We went in line to give food to the Gods. I let Saphira go first then me.

_'Hey dad'_ I sighed _'Thanks for not forgetting me'_ I put a little something for Aphrodite too.

_'Please, don't make me feel this way anymore'_

When I was done Saphira and I started walking to the tables. Saphira put her tiny hand in my big hand, I smiled down at her. We finally got to my table, the Aphrodite cabin had kick her out, okay Drew kick her out since Saphira not all over Nathon. When she came crying to me, I begged Chiron to let her stay with me, he finally said yes when I was on my hands and knees.

We finally got there but I saw Nathon. I walked to the other end of the table to be as far away from as possible. Me and the 3 year old sat arcross each other eating in silence until Saphira said my name.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"When can I use a sword?"

"When you're 10" I answer

"Oh" She sounded sad

"But you can use a dagger when your 4" I smiled when I saw her eyes light up.

"Really? Would you teach me?" she was smiling real big now

"Of-" I got cut off by Nathon

"Why would you ask my idoit half-brother. I'm a better fight than he is, I can beat him in 10 secs. I bet you anything dad will agree too."

Okay I was getting angry now but I just rolled my eyes trying to calm my self "Of course I'll teach you how to use a dagger" I finish what I said to Saphira

"Did you hear me. I said I can beat you in 10 secs. I already got you kicked out of the Posiden Cabin" Nathin was getting closer to me now.

He didn't kick me out of the cabin, I left the day I saw Annabeth with him. I guess dad saw what happen because that night when I went to the beach I saw dad by a really big beach house. I was lost in thought for a while.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was walking to the beach to gets some shut eye. I could of gone to the big house but all the rooms were full, Chiron tried to tell me to take the couch but I just said no and to tell the harpies not to eat me when I'm sleeping. He just nodded._

_When I got there I went to my secret place where nobody knows existed but dad of course. It's amazing, there's a perfect view of the ocean, big tall rocks to jump in to the sea (which I did once I saw it), there is this hole in the rocks - that you have to look real close to see it - that leads to a lake and a water fall, and there this big area to put a really big beach house which I see dad standing by when I got there. _

_"Hey, dad. When did this get here?" I ask admiring the beach house_

_"This is for you when I notice that you left my Cabin which I don't blame you for leaving. Anyways I summon this for you to live in, there's a refrigeater that will never run out of food and drinks, a game room, thearter room, and est. There's a lock on the house that not even Hermes himself can get in, only you can bring someone in by one touch of the door nob so you don't have to carry a key. But you are going to have a roommate that will also could only turn the door nob and it will open. And their room will not be reveal until the owner opens there room themselves" Dad explain_

_"Wait, wait I'm gonna have a roommate. Can I at least get a clue?" I ask 'cause dad will never tell me who it is_

_"Let's just say, she's the cutest thing on the planet" He smirck like he new something i didn't._

_**End Flashback**_

One thing for sure, dad was right 'cause Saphira is the cutest thing on the plant and I guess dad knew that Saphira was going to need a place to stay 'cause once she touch the door nob of the untouch door it revealed. Inside was a nice twin size bed in the middle of the room with silver covers, her walls are silver, on one of her walls is her favorite bow and arrow, on the others was some bands I guess she like (Thank Gods that the Jones Brothers isn't on her wall) she also had a nice view of the sea, and had a balcony if she wanted to go outside. Saphira also had a few stuff sea creaures, wolves, and peges but her favorite stuff toy is a snow coated, ice colored eyes, rosy red nose bear that she takes around with everywhere. But she left her bear at the house 'cause she doesn't want to drop any of her food on it.

"YO! Idiot can you hear me?" Nathon was getting more then angry now.

I was about to tell him to get away but then there was a flash of light. Standing right in the middle of the Dining Hall was my dad. I smiled at him. He walk over to me so I got up, I was about to greet him when Saphira got to him before me. She was up and running toward dad, when she finally got to him she was hugging his leg for dear life. He smiled down at her and picked her up. I smiled.

"Hi, Lord Poseidon" Saphira said. She smiled real big. Saphira always love Poseidon ever since they frist met which I was glad of. I don't know why but when I saw dad and Saphira hugging and smiling I couldn't help but smile real big. You see I think Saphira as a daughter of my own. I do really love her and make sure no body hurts her.

"Hey, little one" Dad said back to her. He put her on his shoulder so she was holding on to his head while giggling.

"Hey dad" I smiled and gave him a hug but he kept one hand on Saphira to make sure she doesn't fall.

"My Lord. What are doing here?" Chiron ask. Dad put down Saphira which she started to look at me with her cute little puppy eyes. I just laughed and picked her up.

"What? I can't see my favorite son or the little brat" I would've gotten mad at dad but he always messes with Saphira. He just laughed when the little girl in my arms pouted.

"It's okay Saphira. Dad might think your a brat but he can be a bigger baby everytime he see Finding Nemo. He even went to that place where Nemo was and demanded to get him back, I tried to get dad back to the palace so he can see the end of the movie but it was really hard. Best day of my life" I said low enough so nobody but Saphira, Chiron, and dad could hear. Saphira laughed while Chiron tried not to.

"Hey that was a secret" Dad whined

"I was just backing up my-I mean this little girl here" I said while catching my self when I almost said 'my little girl' "So... What are you doing here?" I ask changing the subjected

"Oh yeah, my little brother wants to see you" Thunder boomed, dad just rolled his eyes

"For what?" I ask

"Something very important and because he hasn't seen his favorite newfew in a long time" Hs smiled

"I always new he liked me best" Nathon walked up to us. "I'm mean come on I beat one hellhound with no training. Who can do that?"

"Percy" Saphira said with proud. I smiled

"Shut it you stupid little girl" Okay now I'm mad. I took out Ripetide and pointed it at his neck.

"Don't you ever say that to her again or I'll have to deal with you" I knew my eyes were on fire with anger. The grounded started to shake wildly. Dad hurried and took Saphira out of my arms. I step closer and closer, so close that our noses almost touch. I grabbed his sword before he did, I put it behind his neck and mine still on the front of his neck. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes" He stutter but then he covered it "Why do you care about her anyways. She's not even a _real_ daughter of Aphrodite" He smircked.

I then heard a loud whimper. I turn around to see Saphira of crying on dad's shoulder. Seeing her cry broke my heart, that horrible sound shouldn't come out of her, she's suppose be happy like always. I turn my head toward Nathon. I was more then angey now, you can hear the waves crushing, the blue sky soon to be a black and gray with stormy clouds sky, and the wind picked up too. I dropped the swords and threw him on the ground. I punch him once or twice. Okay more like nine or ten times.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! AND IF I SEE HER CRY AGAIN AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T SAY A THING ABOUT HER, UNDERSTAND?" I yelled in his face.

"Y-y-yeah. Calm down man" Now he wasn't so brave anymore

I got up before I do anything I might regret. I gave him a hard glare and grabbed Saphira out of my dads arms, she was still crying a little. I hugged her close to me, rubbing her back, and saying soothing words in her ear. She finally fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. Dad was smiling that smile like he knows something I didn't. But he then frown

"Great! I forgot that Zeus wanted to see you, now he is going to be mad at me for being really late. Oh well. We should go right now." Dad said with a little frown

"Can I bring Saphira? I don't want to leave her alone." I said

"Of course" Dad smiled

"Let me just get her bear" I was about to go to the beach house when dad stopped me.

"No worries, I knew that you want to bring her so I brought the bear with me when I came." He held up the white bear. I smiled at him and grab the bear

"Thanks" I said. Dad just smiled. He grabbed my shoulder that doesn't have a little head on it and flashed out. The last thing I saw was shock demi-gods before the light blind me.

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! WARNING: Annabeth is going to be a bee-ocht, just saying**

**Percy POV**

When the light died down I was standing in front of 14 Gods (Hestia and Hades got their Thrones back) I bowed to Lord Zeus carefully so I won't drop Saphire who is still sleeping.

"Poseidon, I told you to get him right away. What took you so long?" Zeus ask with a little anger

"I was but we started to talk then Nathon called Saphira stupid, Percy threating him because Saphira started to cry, oh and Percy told her about when I first saw Finding Nemo, you know same old same old things" Poedion answered

"Best day of my life, if I may say" I said with a laugh

Saphira started to mumble something that I couldn't make out then she sarted to yawn and stretch her arms, I had to grip her tighter so she won't fall.

"Had a good nap?" I ask

She smiled sleeply and nodd "Do you have my teddy bear?" She ask

"Hmm... I don't know, you're going to have to find it" Before dad went to his Throne when we came. I gave him the bear to hide. I love to mess with the little girl.

I put her down and the first thing she does is walk around me.

"I don't have it you can check everywhere. But I think you'll notice if the bear was under my shirt" I said 'cause she started to eye and feel my shirt. She pouted but keep looking, She's not a girl who likes to fail a challenge especially if it has to do with her bear.

She started to walk around the Throne Room. Saphira stop in front of Hestia Throne. She tilt her head and put her small index finger on her bottom lip. Saphira started to walk around Heastia Throne

"What is she doing?" Hestia said with kind in her voice

"She's thinking. Saphira always does that when I hide her favorite stuff bear. Right now she's examing your Throne to see where I might hide her bear. Saphira is not a girl who fails a challenge and she's make sure to win when it has to do with her bear" I explaned

"Not here" Saphira said and went to another random Throne which was Apollos. Saphira did the same thing but study Apollos face a little closer, she shook her head. Saphira walked up to Hermes, he had his mischievous smile on his face. Saphira study his face hard but after like 10 secs. then said "Not here" and walked on

"That was fast, I thought I had her" Hermes said with a frown

"Saphira probably thought you had it first but something on your face told her that you don't have her bear" I said

"Wise girl, looking deep into her enemys face. You sure she's not my daughter?" Athena said

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she's not. Saphira might be shy around boys but she's a daughter of Aphordite" I smiled at one of my favorite cousins. Athena finally accept me when I went on a quest. I was gone about 3 months but I did get a reward and that was Saphira. When I went to the big house to tell Chiron that I was back I was greeted with a beautiful baby girl. Athena smile and nodd but I can tell she was thinking hard about something.

Saphira was in front of Artemis now. Artemis looked beautiful today, well she always does. With her curly dark hair, big silver eyes, and those lips that look so kis- WAIT I can't be thinking that, she's a maiden goddess she will never even give a second look at me. Now that I really look Artemis and Saphira looked a lot alike but Saphira is a daughter of Aphrodite why look so much alike to Artemis. I was cut out of my thought when Saphira ask something.

"My Lady? Are you my mommy?" Everyone was shock that she will ask the Maiden Goddess that. They all looked at the Moon Goddess to see what will she say.

"W-why would you ask that, child?"

"Percy said that my mommy's really pretty. And you are pretty." Saphira said getting shy

I walked over to her and crouch down so I was her height. "Saphira, she's not your mommy. Your mommy's over there" I pointed to where Aphordite is sitting who has goo-goo eyes all over me. I mentally threw-up. "Even though Lady Artemis is much more pretty then your mom. Don't tell her that though" I said the rest in a whisper. Saphira giggle.

"I'm sorry, My Lady" Saphira smiled her cute smile, Artemis smile back. _Wow, she has a pretty smile_ I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about Artemis. Saphira was off again, looking for her bear. She looked around and walk towards dad. Saphira looked everywhere around him but couldn't find anything. She bowed her head in defeat.

"She's giving up already?" The king of Gods ask

"I guess so" I said but she never gives up

Dad looked guilty and was glancing at his arm rest. Saphira, all of sudden, looked up. She jumped on dads lap and exam the arm rest. She knock on the rest 3 times, nothing, padded the whole arm rest, nothing, and then she grabbed dads hand and put his hand flat on the arm rest it started to glow. Next thing her bear is sitting there.

"TEDDY!" Saphira had a big smile on her face, she grabbed the bear and got off dads lap and ran to me. "I win"

I laughed and picked her up.

"How did she know that her bear was on his arm rest but was invisible?" Athena ask

"When I was looking down I knew Lord Poseidon will feel guilty and will be looking at the spot where he hid my teddy" Saphira said holding her bear close to her and sucking her thumb

"Wise girl. Anyway I told your dad to get you here so I can ask you again. You saved Olympus twice, your fighting moves has improve since you got the Romen moves in you too since you were at there camp. I once again ask you; will you like to be a God?" The King of Gods ask

"I don't know. It wasn't just me that help and defeated monsters" I said

"You are right, Hermes bring the others that help with the wars and don't mess around" And Hermes was off.

When he came back, he had The Stolls, Katie, Clarissa, Chris, Nico, Thaila, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazle. Everyone but Annabeth came to greet me and Saphira.

"Hey Perce, Sofie" The Stolls and Nico said. They started to call her Sofie when she was 1, they say that it sounds like Saphira but I don't see it.

"H-hi" Saphira stutter out.

"Still shy I see" Travis said

"Oh, shut it Travis. Hey Saphira, don't let Travis bother you" Katie said with a smile.

"You know you love me" Travis put his arm around her waiste. She rolled her eyes but smiled up at him.

"If this lovey dovey stuff is over can we please see what we are doing here?" Thaila ask

"We brought you here to tell all of you that we are going to grant you a immortal life. Do you agree to accept?" Zeus ask

"Yes" Annabeth said first, the otheres exchange looks then nodd. Zeus nodd and started chanting in Greek. There was a bright light and then it died down a min. later. There wasn't any differents but that there was a slight glow to them.

"You will be the protecter of Camp Half-Blood and Jupitar"Zeus finish

"Does that mean I have to leave the hunt?" Thaila ask

"No, daughter. You can stay with your sisters" Thaila said in relief "Now Percy will you accept to Become a God?" **(I said it! HAHAHA) **

"WHAT? Percy get to be a God while _I'm_ a dumb immortal? That's not fair anyways Percy a coward like Nathon said he should be offer a god not that _thing_ over there" Annabeth said while point at me.

Saphira jumped out of my arms and ran up to Annabeth and started punching her leg. "You big meanie" she yelled

Annabeth picked her up and threw her, not to hard to make crush in to something but enough to let Saphira land on her bottom and slid in front of Artemis Throne. Saphira started to cry, Artemis bent down and pick her up, rubbing her back, and saying soothing words.

"What the Hades, Annabeth?" I yelled

"Don't look at me like that she's just a daughter of Aphordite. Pointless and useless" Aphordite and Piper looked ready to attack Annabeth but I might do it first since she did that Saphira

"They are not pointless and useless,they are wise in their own way, they are very usefull in their own way you just don't know it cause the only person you care about is yourself." I said

"Why wouldn't I, I'm beautiful you said so your self" she flipped her hair

"Yeah you are but you are more then ugly in the inside. I but right now Lady Athena is ashame to call you her daughter" I spat

"Now why would mom be. She will be proud of me, finally dumping you, being beautiful, and of course I'm very wise. Sometimes I think I'm wiser then her" She flipped her hair again

"I am ashame to call you my daughter Annabeth Chase." Athena was angry too. She snap her fingers and Annabeth puff out "I am sorry little cousin."

"It's alright. Where did you puff her?" I ask

"Somewhere so bad that she will regret calling her wiser then me" She smirk. I nodd.

"Okay then. Now will you accept?" Zeus ask getting annoyed

"Yeah" I said. What I've been thinking about it since he ask me the first time. Zeus started to chant again and this time the other Gods did too. There was another bright light but brighter then the others then it died down.

"Perseus Jackson you are now the God of Swordsmenship, Heros, Firendship, and Time. Your domain is Camp Half-Blood and your palace is your beach house." Zeus finsh

I then felt dizzy and light headed. The last thing I heard was Saphira calling "PERCY!"

**Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

When I woke up my vision was blurry at first but then after a few blinks I can see everthing clear. I looked around, I was in a white room with just a bed and a nightstand. I sat up and notice a note on the nightstand, I picked it up

_Percy,_

_When you get up come back to the Throne room. _

_Dad_

_P.S Please hurry up before Saphira gives everyone her puppy dog eyes so she can see you._

I smiled. I got up and walked back to the Throne room. Every girl I passed by would give me goo-goo eyes or follow me all the way to the Throne room. I ran the rest of the way to the Throne Room and shut it close before they can come in. I turn around to see everyone staring at me like I'm crazy. I waved with a weak smile.

"PERCY" I turn my head to see Saphira run to me, I went down to my knees. I held her close to me when she ran in to my arms. I got up her still in my arms.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask the Gods

"I know I want to see you in my room" Aphrodite said with a seductive smile

"Oh let the boy have fun with his Godhood before you scare him for eternity" I was shock, as was everyone else, that Artemis was defending me

"And why would you care?" Aphrodite spat out

"Because Perseus is one of the decent men I have ever met in long time. We don't need him to be like Hermes or, even worse, Apollo"

"HEY" The 2 Gods yelled. Everyone laughed while Saphira just giggled.

"Anyways, Percy do you remember what you are the God of?" Zeus ask

I tried to think but I couldn't remember so I just shook my head

You are the God of Swordmenship, Heros, Friendship,King of Demigods **(I know I didn't put this in the last chapter but I am going to give him this title)**, and Time. Your domaim is CampHalf-Blood and your palace is your Beach House" The King of God said

"T-time?" I stutter out

"Yes, I see the Fates think you are powerful enough to take that title"

"Okay then. Wait, will Saphira be able to stay with me still?" I ask tighting my grip on her

"Of course, son" Dad smiled that I-know-something-you-don't-smile again "But one of us has to teach you how to be a God" he added

"I'll do it, I'll do it" Aphordite said all jumpy with her hand rised up in the air

"Umm... no thanks. Anybody, _please,_ anybody else?" I ask Aphordite pouted, I just rolled my eyes

Dad and Uncle had a short chat untill dad just smiled a big smile "We have decided to let Lady Artemis teach you how to be a God"

"WHAT?" Me and Artemis said

"Artemis is going to be teaching you how to be a god"

"I know I heard you I ment why does Artemis have to teach me?"

"Because you need to work on your hunting skills" That's not true, I know it, dad knows it, for Gods sake even freaken Apollo knows it and he isn't bright. I was going to ask what really was the answer but the look on his face said thats final so instead I ask.

"What about Saphira? You know how I feel when she's at camp alone and whose know how long I'll be gone" Saphira gasp like she just thought of it too.

"I don't want Percy to leave" She griped my neck tighter and snuggle closer to me.

"She will go with you untill you are done training" dad answer

"YAY" Saphira yelled with a huge smile

"Wait does that me I have to go with the Hunters?" Now I'm really worried

"Well duh." Artemis said "You better not flirt with my Hunters"

"I would never" and in a whisper "Ever since _she _cheated on me" Saphira heard and kiss my cheek, I smile at her

"Okay pack up and met me and Thaila at her tree" Artemis said with a glare

"Okay. We'll met you there." I said and left with out another word

When we got the elevator Saphira ask "Are you sure Lady Artemis not my mommy?"

"Why do you ask that?" I ask

"I don't know but she just seems like my mommy and your my daddy" I was shock and happy. Shock that Saphira whould think me and Artemis being together but that did seem kinda of awesome I mean Artemis is very beautiful, smart, and I think it's kinda of funny how all the boys look at her with fear. _What am I thinking, I will never be with her but a boy can dream right? _I thought. I was happy because Saphira thinks of me as a father.

I smiled at her "No, Saphira, she's not your mother."

"Oh" She frown

"You better turn the frown upside down or a sertent **(spelling?)** monster will come and get you" We were in a cab already, driving to Camp

"Not the monster" Saphira eyes were growing bigger and bigger while that frown is turning in to a smile

"Oh yes the... TICKLE MONSTER" she scream in laugheder while I was tickling her tummy.

"We'er here. That'll be $15" The cabby driver said. I gave the $15 and picked up Saphira who is still giggling and walked up the hill. When we pass Camp border everyone turn to see who it was. I ignore them and started to walk to the forest to the Beach House but was stop by Drew.

"Hey, handsome. What are you doing tonight?" She gave me a seductive smile. I'm gonna be sick, you would to if you saw how much make-up she wears and that awful perfume.

"Gonna read a bed time story for my baby girl" Saphira smiled when I said my baby girl, well she is.

"Ditch her and go on a date with me" she put her hand on my chest. Okay if she doesn't stop I'm really gonna puke and make sure it's all over her to cover that perfume.

"I would never do that" I walked away. Drew stopped me again

"Hey no ones ever said no to me" She was glaring at me but still had that smile on

"Well I just did so bye" I hurried to the forrest but I was stopped again.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" It was freaken Nathon with his sword out pointing at my neck. I roilled my eyes

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, God of Swordmenship, Heros, Friendship, Time, and King of Demigod. The new Camp director" Chiron announce.

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in a while, I was grounded for bad grades. Anyways I hope you like it and srry if there's any grammer problems too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

I tried my hardest not to laugh at Nathon expression, it was so priceless.

"WHAT? Why is he a god and not me? I am _way_ better than him." Nathon was getting madder and madder.

"Oh, suck it up Nathon and get over it. Now Chiron I will be leaving the camp for a while for some training. I don't know how long I will be gone but the new immortals campers will be in charge until I return." I said while turning to Chiron. He nodded.

"WAIT! WHAT?" I left so I won't have to listen to him brag about how he was better and that he should be god and all that crap. I walk to the beach house to pack up. When we got there Saphira ran to her room to pack. I walked to mine. When I was done I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and tame my hair. I gasp when I saw my eyes, they were sea green, blink, gold, blink, black, blink, red, and again and again but changes randomly. Okay I get the sea green and the gold but the black and red I have no idea why I have those colors.

"We will tell you why you have black and red in your eyes Perseus" A soft voice from my bedroom said. I walked in to see Lady Hestia and a man that looks like he can rule the universe.

"Lady Hestia, what are you doing here?" I smiled at the goddess of hearth

"Perseus this is Chaos and I am here because I want to ask you to be my champion. Your eyes are turning red because I am most certain that you will say yes" She smile her warm smile

"I am honored to have patron like you" I smiled at her. I turn to Chaos "And why are you here, Lord Chaos?"

"I am here because I want to know if you take my blessing" I was shock that he was evening ask me this.

"Why me? I mean I'm nothing special" I said

"Perseus, you are very special that's why I want to give you my blessing" I then started to glow black and red. When the glow died down I was a few inches taller, throwing knifes on my shoulder and little ones on both of the side of my legs, there was wings on my back. Blacker then night. "You have most of my powers and you can make the wings go as fast as you can. Now I must leave. Good bye Lady Hestia, Lord Perseus" He made a vortex and disappear in it.

"You have some of my powers too. You can control fire, make food appear, and you can turn in to a crane since that is my animal. I hope you have a nice life, Champion." She then hugged me goodbye.

I looked in the mirror again and tried to find out how to put away my wings. After about 15 mins. I found out that I just had to think to close them and think to open them. I got my bag and went to Saphiras room to see her playing with some of her toys. I smiled

"You ready?" I ask She looked up and smiled and nodded. Saphira got up and packed the toys she was playing with but kept her favorite one out so she can hold. I held out my hand "Lets go" She grabbed my hand.

We walked out of the house and towards Thalias Tree. We were half way there when Sapira let go of my hand and poke my stomach "Tag your it" She then ran to the tree giggling like crazy. I laughed and ran after her. After awhile I grabbed her my waist and said "Tag your it" She giggled

"Having fun?" I looked up to see a smirking Thaila

"Why, yes I am, got a problem with that?" I ask while putting down the little girl.

"Not really, just that you won't be smiling anymore once we get back to the Hunt" Saphira frown at her. I looked around

"Where's Artemis?" I ask, Then there was a flash of light.

"Here" a beautiful voice, which belong to a certain Moon Goddess, said. "Let's go before the hunters starts to worry" I picked up Saphira and Artemis touch both mine and Thailas shoulder. We flashed out of Camp to a clearing filled with tents and little or older girls. "Girls!" Artemis yelled. Everyone stopped what they're doing and went to bow at there goddess and then glared at me.

"My Lady, why is there a _boy_ here?" One of the hunters ask

"Perseus here has Become a God** (AHHHHHH! I said it again)** and I have to teach him everything about being a god" Artemis answered.

Saphira then started to sob. "Saphira what's wrong?" I ask getting more worried at every sob.

"Look at what you did boy. You made her cry" A hunter said and try to take Saphira out of my arms but the little girl yelled "NO!" and tighten her hold on my neck. The hunter eyes widen "What have you done to her" She yelled at me

"Nothing " I said "Saphira, what's wrong?" I ask again

"Bad dream….Mommy, Daddy….War…..Blood" She sobbed out.

"It's okay, just a dream, just a dream" I didn't even notice Saphira was asleep, I need to pay attention more. I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. I got an idea a way to calm her down. I put her down and took out her bear . "Mr. Beary doesn't want to see little Saphira cry. He want her to stop so Percy can give her cookie" I smiled when I saw her eyes go wide

"B-blue cookie?" She stutters out still sobbing alittle.

"Maybe if you stop crying" I gave her, her bear which she hugged close her. She started to jump up and down with a big smile on her face. I close my eyes and thought about my moms homemade blue cookies. I open my eyes to see a cookie in my hands, I gave it to Saphira. I smiled wider at her expression and kiss her forehead. I looked up to see all the girls looking at me like they never seen me before but Artemis. She had a big smile on her face and I smiled back at her. She blushed, I think, and looked away. I looked back at Saphira "You feel better?" I ask. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright hunter, it'd almost dinner so clean up and meet around the campfire" Artemis said. "Perseus your tent is behind mine and Saphira can stay in one of the hunters tent" I wanted to argue how I wanted Saphira to stay with me or her but the little girl beat me to it.

"My lady, i-is it okay if I can stay with you?" She ask shly.

Artemis looked taken back. She looked at me, I nodded with, probably, pleading in my eye. She looked back at the little girl and smiled "Of course, Saphira. Come along, now" Saphira put her arms up in the air for Artemis to carry her. I was shock, she only lets me hold her but I smiled when I saw Saphira put her head on the Moon Goddess shoulder nibbling on her cookie. I walked beside them still smiling a goofy smile.

"What's so funny, Perseus?" Artemis ask me

"Nothing, just that Saphira never let's anyone but me to hold her." I smiled at Saphira and ran my hand threw her hair, she was still in the goddess arms. I was glad that she didn't rip my arm off.

"She must really trust you then." Artemis said while eyeing my hand so I moved it back to my side.

"Yeah" We were finally at the campfire and all the hunters were there already, all still glaring at me. I sat down on a log by Thaila. Saphira jumped out of Artemis arms and sat on my lap, I put my chin on her head.

"Okay, everyone Perseus and Saphira is going to be here for awhile so treat them with kind" I smiled "…if you want to" My smiled faded at what Artemis said. All the hunters smirk at me. _Oh no, a living hell_

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's short. Thanks for the reviews! And I know a lot of people uses the whole Hestia patron and the Chaos thing but I like it so I put it in my story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis POV**

After dinner I saw Saphira saying good night to Percy. Such a beautiful smart child. When they hugged I couldn't help but smile, I don't know why but seeing them together just made me happy. I frown then thinking that Perseus has to stay with us forever. I know it's not forever but teaching him archry is going to take him forever to learn. I smiled when I saw Saphira coming towards me.

"Ready for bed?" I ask while picking her up and walking to my tent.

"Yup, yup" She smiled. I helped her in to her night grown, I was about to flash in a another mattress when I saw Saphira knocked out on my bed. I sighed but got in beside her, she cuddle up to me so I put my arms around her waist. Maybe I might adopt a beautiful young girl like this one so I won't have to break my vow. I sighed again and fell fast asleep. Normally Gods/Goddess don't have dreams but tonight I had one.

_*Dream State*_

_I was sleeping on a bed with silver sheets when a little girl, about 5 years old, ran in and jumped on dream me._

_"Mommy, mommy get up its daddys birthday. Come on" The little girl, who sounded like Saphira, got up and ran out of the room. Dream me laughed and got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. When I saw the little girl more clearly I saw that it was Saphira but a little older._

_"Come and help me with daddys breakfast" Dream me said_

_"Okay" Dream Saphira said while jumping up and down. Dream me got out a bowl, pancake powder, toaster, pan, the eggs, and the bread. Dream me plugged in th toaster and dream Saphira put 2 breads in it. Dream me started to cook the pancakes, dream me was about to put the pancake dough on the pan when dream Saphira poured some blue die in the dough. Dream me laughed. After everything was done dream me and Saphira walked back to the room were I woke up in. Dream Saphira ran in and jumped on a figured who made a 'oof' sound. Dream me laughed and set the try of food on the figures lap and said "Happy birthday P-"_

_*Dream State*_

I woke up to crying sounds. I turn my head to see Saphira crying her eyes out, I hugged her close to me and said sothing words. When she finally stopped crying I ask "Saphira, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream... Same one..." She gasp out

"You want to go with Perseus?" I ask. She nodd. I picked her up and walked up to Perseus tent. I went in and walked up to him and saw that he had a big smile on his face and was mumbling "Birthday... Blue pancakes... Baby girl... Luna" I was shocked 'cause it kinda sounded like my dream. I shook it off and started shaking him awake.

"Perseus, wake up" I said. I was slapping him now. Then I had an idea but I don't know where it came from. I bend down so my lips were by his ear and said "Percy, I made blue cookies" I stood up.

Percys eyes shot open and sat up. "Where, where?" He said while looking around

"No where but I got something sweeter" I said. Percy turn to me and smile when he saw Saphira in my arms. I set her down beside him. "Hey, baby girl" He said

"Hi, hi" Saphira said snuggling closer to Perseus. I smiled and was about to leave when I felt a little hand grabbed my wrist, I turn to see Saphira looking at me with her puppy dog eyes "Can you stay?" I was shock, I look at Perseus he had shock and, was that, alittle hope in his eyes. I looked back at Saphira. Dang I can't say no to those eyes. I smiled down at her and nodded, they both scooted over alittle so I can have some room. I turn to face Saphira to see her fast asleep on Perseus shoulder and holding my arm close to her like a teddy bear. I looked up to meet sea-green, no gold, no red, no wait black, no- wait red and black?

"Why are your eyes red and black" I whisper/ask

"Barley notice" He chuckled. I glared at him "Don't get mad, I was just messing" I rolled my eyes "Hesita and Chaos came while I was packing. Hesita ask me to be her champon, I accept and Choas gave me his blessing, I think I have most of his powers I haven't tried them yet" He finally anwser

I was shock and suprise but I cover it up with a glare. He shifted alittle so he won't wake up Saphira and put both of his arms around her waist. I growled alittle so he knows not to do anything stupid, he just laughed and said "Don't worry, I rather die then hurt my-I mean this baby girl" I raised my eyebrow when I caught him about to say 'my baby girl'.

"You really do care about her." I said more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Sometimes I even think of her as a daughter, making sure nobody hurts her" He started to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Promise?" I didn't know why I ask but I just felt really protected of this little girl.

"I promise on a stack of pinkys"** (I say that all the time XP)** I giggled but then stopped with wide eyes. I _never_ giggle."Did you just-" Perseus said with wide eyes too.

"Don't ever speak of it" I said with a glare.

"Okay, okay" he smiled then close his eyes.

"One more thing, we will never speak of this night got it?" I said giving him another glare even though his eyes are close.

"Whatever you say...Luna" I froze at what he called me. I remember what he mumble before I woke him up. I looked at him of he was deep asleep. I rolled my eyes, _boys_. But smiled and kiss Saphiras head. I fell in a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews but if I get to 100 I might update tomorrow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

When I woke up there was a bush of curly dark hair in my face and the figures head was my chest, my arms around her waist. I tried to remember what happen last night but I just remember Saphira was lying between me and Artemis -wait where was Saphira and if she isn't here that mean this must be Artemis. My heart were doing jumping jacks and I was smiling like a fool. I got up, slowly I don't want to wake up the goddess, and put on a blue shirt and cargo shorts. Once I walked outside I tripped over a rope and landed in mud that smelled alot like... of course it's crap. I groan and got up and started to walk toward the river to get clean up. I was half way there when all of sudden I was upside down with a rope on my ankle making me hang like a wild animal. Then 16 girls came from behind a tree, in a bush, and on top of trees laughing their little hunters butt.

"Ha ha. Now let me down" I said

"Why should we,_ boy"_ A hunter snapp

"Because I neeed to clean my face" I said feeling blood going to my face

"Umm..." Thaila said, coming up to me and pretend to be thinking "Naaa... Come on girls it's almost breakfast" Thaila gave me a 'sweet' smile and left. I sighed and tried to untangle my self but no luck. I sighed again.

_Remember Perseus, you can use fire" _Someone, I think Hestia, said in my head

I summon fire like I summon water to burn the ropes, I was about to hit the ground whenI though to open my wings, which open to keep me from cracking my head open. I close my wings and held on to the trunk of the tree to keep me balance while everything was spinning. After I was good and balance I walked to lake to clean my face. Then walk back to have some breakfast. I found Saphira looking all over the camp site like she lost something. I walked over to her.

"Looking for something?" I ask giving her a morning hug

"Yeah, I can't find my teddy bear" Saphira said

" Let me help you" I picked her up and looked around camp while the hunters were eyeing me. We went in my tent to see Artemis wasn't there but dad was with Saphiras bear

"Teddy!" Saphira jumped out of my arms and tried to grab the bear but dad wouldn't let her so she started to pouted

"Come on, dad. Give her her bear back" I said with a frrown

"Don't worry, son, I will but I have a gift for this little girl" Saphira had a huge smile on her face which made me smile big. Dad pulled out a collar that had a bow and a trident in the middle and a arrow going through them. He put the collar on the bears neck. Then there was a bright light, when it died down there in his hands was a baby bear that use to be Saphiras teddy bear. "If you keep this collar on he will come to life" Dad said

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Saphira scream real loud with happieness and held the bear close to her which responed but hugging her back.

"Well I have to go. Have fun with your new friend. Bye, son, Saphira" Then he flashed out.

"Come on, Saphira. It's breakfast time" I smiled. She put down her bear and said:

"Come on, Snow." And then she walked out with the bear, Snow, and me right behind her.

When we got to the camp fire, everyone was there waiting for us. "Sorry but my dad visit me and gave Saphira gift" Saphira nod with a big smile and sat on my lap with Snow on hers. "So, what's for breakfast?" I ask. Looking at the beautiful goddess.

"Fish" I paled just thinking about eatting fish. Saphira was pale to like she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Ummm... That's it?" I ask

"Yea, have a problem with that?" Artemis smirk

I was going to say something stupid but I then remember I could summon food. I smiled and said "No not at all. Saphira, what would you like to eat?" I ask looking down at her

"Blue walffes, blue walffes" She cheered while Snow gave a happy 'rawr'. I close my eyes and summon 2 plates of blue walffes. At first nothing happen so everyone laugh but stop when they smelled the sweet smell of walffues that appear in my hand. I looked up to see everyone almost drooling so I smiled and close my eyes and summon everyone else the same thing. They looked at me with suprise, I just smiled and ate my breakfast. Thaila then took a hesitating bite and her eyes went wide, I laughed and Saphira giggled at her expression

"Oh my gods..." Thaila gasp out "How... How..." She couldn't finish

I laughed again "Hestia ask me to be her champion and I accept."

When everyone tried them they all gasp and stuff there face like they haven't ate in a long time. After a while Artemis said:

"Perseus, today I'm gonna teach how to teleport and how to use your new powers. Tomorrow I'll be teaching you archry" she smirk

"Why, I'm horrible at archy, I'll never know how to use a bow n arrow, it's way to hard" I whine.

"No it isn't. It's really fun" Saphira said with a big smile

"You good at archry?" Phobe ask

I snorted "Good, as in she can shoot an arrow in the middle or good, as in she can beat the whole Apollo cabin barely trying" Saphira blush. Everyone else looked impress.

"She'll make a great hunter" Thaila said. I got worried I mean I wouldn't mind letting her in the hunt so no boys would hurt her but that mean I won't get to see her any more. Okay not anymore but I won't see her alot. So I gave a weak smile and said:

"Yeah, she will" Artemis seem to know what I'm thinking because she said:

"Saphira still has 7 years untill she's 10 so let her think it through"

I gave her a 'thank you' smile "I-I don't r-really want to join" Saphira stutter out

"Why not? The hunt is so much fun, and stupid boys won't annoy you" A hunter, I think her name is Sara, said giving me a glare.

"I don't want to leave Percy" She put her arms around my neck, I kiss her cheek.

"Come on, Percy. Time for your training." Artemis said with a smile, which I thought looked beautiful on her.

"Okay, Saphira you coming?" I ask letting go of her

"No. I'm gonna play with Snow" She said while petting her new buddy.

"Okay" I picked her up and set her down next to me so I can get up. Artemis and I walked to a clearing and the first thing she saids is:

"Give me 20"

**I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWVREVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter I don't think I did good and Iknow that all you guys want some romance but right now it's mostly gonna be about family. Oh and in the middle this chapter is kinda like the last one, just warning you. **

**Artemis is also gonna be a little mean but she's just playing.**

**Percy POV**

I landed on my bed with a huff. I spent the whole day training with Artemis, I was beat. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a little figure jumping on me.

"Percy, get up. It's dinner. Come on, get up" I open my eyes to see Saphira.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I sat up so Saphira was on my lap. She put an arm around my neck and gave me her puppy dogs.

"I want a dagger and a silver shield for christmas, Santa" I laughed

"Well, little girl, if your really good you might get one for your birthday. Hohoho" I mimic Santa

"Yay" Saphira giggle.

"Looks like Saphira got a visit from Santa today" A voice said by the door of the tent. I turn to see my _lovley_ cousin, Thaila

"What's up,Thaila" I got up with Saphira on my back who was cheering "Piggy back ride, let's go horsey"

"Nothing, just that dinner is gonna be ready soon"

"Okay, you coming?" I ask when I was outside

"Yeah" She ran up to me. She then looked up at Saphira who was slapping my shoulder saying "Faster, pony"

"Hi, I'm Thaila, Percys cousin" Thaila said with a smile

"Hi! I'm Saphira and this is my pony, Blue" Saphira said, pointing at me. Thaila laughed

"Yeah, Percy can be an a-"

"Thaila!" I yelled at her

"What? It's true" She said

"Maybe but you don't have to say it in front of Saphira"

"Say what?" Saphira ask

"Nothing" We both said

We were at the camp fire and all the hunters were there already. "Okay, pony needs to rest" I said putting her down on a log.

"Awwwwww" She said with a pout but smiled when Snow landed on her lap.

When Lady Artemis came everyone started to pass around some bear meat. After dinner I said goodnight to Saphira and went to my tent but 20 mins. later Saphira and Artemis came in.

"Saphira wants to stay with you again" Artemis said. She put Saphira down beside me.

"You gonna stay here again?" I smirked

She glared at me but layed down. I raise my eyebrow. "I'm kinda stuck" I look down and saw Saphira holding on to her wrist for dear life. Artemis turn alittle and started to fall asleep. I just looked at her thinking how beautiful and peaceful she is when she falls asleep. I lean over Saphira and kiss Artemis cheek. I froze when she moved to face me and raise her arm, I close my eyes to get ready for the slap but instead I felt a soft hand on mine. I open my eyes and look down to see Artemis hand holding mine. I looked up to see of she was awake but she wasn't. I sighed and close my eyes.

**Morning**

**Artemis POV**

I woke up by the sound of yelling. I yawn and stretch.

"My Lady! Lady Artemis!" I heard Thaila yell out. My eyes went wide when I heard foot steps coming towards the tent. I got out bed, flashed on fresh new cloths, and started yelling at Perseus to get up so I have an excuse for being in his tent.

"Perseus, get up!" I yelled.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing in here?" I turn to see Thaila

"She's going to leave so I can sleep, that's what she doing here." Perseus said while pulling Saphira closer to him

"Daddy..." Saphira mumble still sleeping

"Better get up or else" I threaten knowing that what I'm gonna say is going to get him up.

"Or else what?" He mumble

"I might take Saphira back to Camp" I knew I got him 'cause his eyes shot open

"You wouldn't" he glared at me

"Oh, I would" And just to prove my point, I step closer and lean over to make it look like I'm gonna take Saphira. He sat up strait and grab Saphira, gentally, and put her on the other side of him. I stood up.

"You up now?" I ask with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah"

"Good. Meet me in the clearing where we were at yesterday once you're dress and, if you want, you can bring Saphira. Come, Thaila" I turn and left with Thaila on my tail.

**I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pery POV**

"No, put your footing like this... No, your hands go like this... Your suppose to shoot it on the bulls eye not the tree... Look at Saphira, copy what she's doing... Why do you have to do this me, Father?" Artemis kept saying over and over again. We've been here since breakfast and its pass noon already and I still having trouble just standing and have my hands in the right place. While Saphira is shooting like it's no big deal then again she has been doing this since she was 2 and she's 3.

"Can we take a break?" I ask, exhausted

"Not untill you shoot that arrow on the bulls eye" Artemis said. I looked at Saphira, she was having the time of her life. "Saphira, can you get Percys feet while I get his hands?" Saphira smiled and started to fix my feet with her hands. Artmeis put her hands on my mine, I felt the softness and the small grip and that shock. It's not like a lighting shock, it's like a shock that makes a shiver go up my spine and makes me feel all good inside. I looked deep in her eyes thinking that her eyes are the most amazing site I ever seen. I think I got lost in them untill a bright light came in view. I blushed and backed up. I turn to see who came to see us. Apollo.

"What are you doing here, bother?" Artemis ask. I looked at her and I swear I saw a little pink on her cheeks. Cute.

"Father wants you and Percy in the throne room. Don't ask why 'cause I don't know so don't ask little sis" He turn to me "Trying to shoot an arrow with out getting killed by Artemis?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't be talking as a 2 year beat your whole cabin in archery." I smirked. He looked down at Saphira, who was hiding behind my legs, and pointed at her with a raise eyebrow. I nodd. He looked impress.

"Well hurry up you know how father is, he doesn't like to wait" He flashed out. I picked Saphira up and walked back to camp before telling Artemis go without me and that I'll meet her there. When I got there I looked all over camp un till I saw the person I was looking for.

"Hey, Thaila can you do me a favor?" I ask running up to her

"Depends on what it is?" she smirked

I rolled my eyes "I need you to look after Saphira while I'm on Olypmis" I said

"So I'm baby-sitting and why you going to Olypmis?" Saphira pouted, she hates being called a baby even if she is.

"Because there's a meeting and Saphira doesn't like being called a baby" I handed her my baby girl. I kissed her forehead "Have fun with Thaila" I flashed out before she can beg me to take her with me.

When I got to the Throne room and saw everyone already there already, waiting for me. I walked in the middle of the room and bowed. "Before you came in, Perseus, the council had voted to make you the 15tht Olymipan" Then a Throne between Apollo and Hermes came from the ground. It was seagreen, all kinds of heros on the arm rest, on the back rest was different kinds of weaponds, and a clock just a few inchs higher then the head rest. I walked over there and sat down. I instantly relaxed.

"Now that's over, Artemis, my daughter, I have decided that you'll be married"_ 'What! NO!' _Was the first thing I thought. I looked over at Artemis to see that she had a horrify look on her face.

"B-but why?" She ask getting angry

"Because this man hatting is going on to long." He simply said

"What about Athen?" Defently getting angry maybe even more

"Athen doesn't hate men, she loves them and has a baby of thought. Now who votes to have Artemis married?" Uncle ask. Artemis glared at anyone who dared to raise there hands but everyone raised there hands but me.

"Nephew, why don't you think this is the right choice?" Uncle ask me

"Because Artemis doesn't trust men, she hates them because she thinks they're disgusting. You can't just tell her to get married to a man that only cares about himself and doesn't make her happy, you don't want her to be miserable for entirety, do you?" Every, expecially Artemis, looked at me with shock written all over there face.

"Of course, I don't want my daughter to be unhappy but she needs to get over the man hating." Zeus argued

"So your saying that if I become a virgin god because of what Annabeth did to me your going to tell me to get married to a women I don't trust or love in anyway?" I aruged backed.

"Well I don't think you'll be like that, nephew, you'll find a women. I mean come on the men in this family are very handsome" He smiled

"Maybe but I want a girl to love everyday, not to cheat, not to lie, and not to be angry at everything. Artemis doesn't want a man to do that too."

"Hmmm..." He started to rube his chin "Well that might be true but you've been out voted and I already decided who she's going to marry"

"Who, Father?" ARtemis ask. She looked calmer then before so thats good

"Perseus"

**I'm sorry for the wait but I had writers block that's why this chapter is short so I'm sorry. Hope you like this chap though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

I did what any man will do... I fainted. But before the darkness took me, I looked over at Artemis eyes to see anger, horror, and happy? Why would she be happy? I lost my train of thought when the darkness took over my vision.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in the same white room I was in when I first became a God. I tried to stand up but fell back on to the bed.<p>

"You shouldn't have stand up right away" I turn and saw my dad.

I started to feel dizzy so I put my hands on my head "Man, I had a weird dream about Uncle telling me and Artemis that we're getting married." I looked over at dad. He had amusment in his eyes and that damn 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile "That was a dream right?" I ask scared in what the answer is.

"No, son. You and Artemis will be married once you are up and ready" I just notice that dad was wearing a black tux with a red rose in his breast pocket. I looked down and saw that I was in the same thing.

"Oh, my Gods. I can't get married, first mom and Paul isn't here-"

"Yes they are. I knew that you would want them here so I brought them" Dad cut me off

"Okay, but I'm not ready to get married" I pressed on

"Trust me, Percy, you will not regret this" He smiled. I was about to ask him what's he means but he started to talk again "Come on, we don't want Artemis to be waiting now do we?" He smirked, I blushed and took his hand which he offered and flashed out.

When the light died down I was in front of a bunch of people wearing dressing and suits. I saw the hunters glaring daggers at me but Thaila and Saphira weren't with them. I turn and saw Nico as my best man, Grover, Jason,and the Stolls as my groomsman. I turn back to the crowd and saw my mom and Paul in front and Dad sitting on the other side of mom, smiling at me. I smiled back.

Then I song I didn't know played. The doors, on some random building,opened.

A hunter name Sara came out with a silver dress and was holding red roses. Aother hunter, Mina came out and after is Hera, Athena, and Heatia all wearing the same thing as Sara and smiling at me, I smiled back. Thaila was the last one, she wore the same dress but with gold out line and her hunters tiara. She had silver roses and had a smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

Then 'Here Comes The Bride' song came on. I smiled even bigger when I saw Saphira, practically skipping down the aisle in a blue dress, a flower tiara on her head, and was dropping silver pedals on the floor. I smiled, she was a beautiful Flower Girl. Artemis then came out and she was breath taking. From the waist up she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was tight and had little diamonds, from the waist down she was wearing ruffles and line desighs. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a veil going over her face but I can see though it and saw that she had little make up on but she didn't need it, she was beautiful with out it. She also had silver roses like Thila. I couldn't help but smile big. When she was standing next to me, without thinking, I grabbed both of her hands. She, I think, smiled. Through the while thing I wasn't paying attention until I heard "Do you, Perseus, take Artemis to be your worthly wedded wife?"

I looked deep in those silver eyes and said "I do"

"And, do you Artemis take Perseus as your worthly wedded husband?"

"I-I do" Artemis choked out, I think she's about to cry.

"You may kiss the bride" I pulled back her veil and saw that she was about to cry. I smile and put my hands on her cheek and kissed her. I saw fireworks, I felt like I can do a mile without stopping. I was kinda shocked that she kissed back but didn't mind it at all. When the uge to breath broke us apart, I put my forehead on hers and smiled, she smiled back. I didn't hear any cheering or anything I was in my own world.

"Now it's time to PARTY!" Zeus said. Then everybody was flashed out of the room and was in the Throne Room.

_Maybe dad was right, I won't regret this relationship._ I thought with a big smile.

**I know this is short but i couldn't help but start this one so I did. I hope you liked this one too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the last chap Artemis was a little OC, she's gonna be OC in this one too! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! THOSE MAKE ME HAPPY AND THAT MEANS FASTER UPDATES XXPP**

**Artemis POV**

I was sitting at a table with some of my hunters. They were all glaring at the boys but mostly Perseus. THey didn't take so well when I told them.

_Flshback:_

_I was so anger at father. But even more when Perseus just fainted like it's the most horrible thing in the world I mean I'm not that bad am I?_

_"My Lady, is something wrong" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notcie that I was already at the camp site._

_"Yes, there is. Tell all the hunters to meet me at my tent" I walked away before she can ask any more questions_

_10 mins. later all the hunters were at my tent, Thalia in front. "Okay, what I'm about to say is gonna be a shocker so don't say anything untill I'm done, okay?" They all nodd. I took a deep breath "I'm getting married" All hell broke lose "I didn't want to but father told me I had too." I yelled over the noise. After every hunter calmed down Thalia ask:_

_"Who's going to be the groom?" Saphira came up to me and started to wave her arms in the air. I picked her up_

_"Where's Percy?" she ask and started to look around_

_"Perseus is on Olympis still" she looked down_

_"Oh" I ran my hand threw her hair_

_"Don't worry, you'll see him soon" I smiled, she smiled back_

_"My Lady, who is the groom?" Thalia ask again_

_"...Perseus" Hell broke lose again_

_"I knew it! He only came to hit on our Lady" Nichole said_

_All, but Thalia and Saphira, nodded "That's not like Percy though. He wouldn't marry someone he knew for 4 days. There's has to be an explanaion" Thalia said and Saphira nodd_

_"Well, when we were voting Percy was the only one who didn't raised his hand. Father ask him why he didn't raise his hand and Percy did this speech about how I don't want to be married and that I'll be unhappy for entirety. When he was done father said that Percy is gonna be my husband...once he wakes up" they looked at me confuse. "When father said that we're going to get married he fainted so once he wakes up the wedding gonna be on."_

_"I call Flower Girl, I call Flower Girl!" Saphira yelled out. We laugh._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled, it was kinda funny now that I think of it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn and saw Percy and a couple behind him. "Artemis, this is my mom and stepdad"

I smiled at them "Hello, Mr and Mrs Blowfis" Mrs. Blowfis suddleny started to hug me and was chuckling.

"Please, call me Sally" She pulled back, smiling

"And you can call me Paul" I looked up at him and smiled

"I'm so happy, my little Percy is growing up so fast" Sally started to tear up, Paul put his arms around her waist. I tried my best not to glare at him. I looked over at Perseus, he smile and was about to say something when I heard father started to speak, I turn so I can face him

"It's time for the bride and groom to have there first dance" I looked at Percy again and saw that he had his hand out and was bowing alittle. I smiled and took his hand letting him led me to the dance floor. We started to dance and he wasn't that bad too.

He lean in and whisper in my ear "You look beautiful today" I felt heat come to my cheeks. Oh gods I'm not blushing. I'm not blushing. _I'm Not Blushing_ "You're blushing" Of course he has to say that. I glared at him, he chuckled. We dance for a few more mins. when I felt a little tug on my dress. I looked down and saw Saphira, giving us her puppy dog eyes.

"Can I join?" We smiled down at her. I picked her up and Percy grabbed my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. We swayed to the music. After a while other couples started to dance too. I smiled, I just couldn't hide it, I am just happy.

**I hope you guys like this one! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy POV**

"It's time for the father daughter dance" I heard Zeus say. I looked over at him and saw him going to the dance floor with Artemis behind him. I smiled at them

I looked around and saw Saphira with mom, I walked over to them.

"Hey mom, you mained if I steal Saphira?" I smile, she smiled back and shook her head. I picked up the little girl and started to the dance floor

"Where we going?" Saphira ask

"To the dance floor" I smiled down at her

"But that's only for the daddy and daughter dance, right now" She tilted her head

"That's why we're going to dance. Did I not take care of you when you were a baby? Was I not there when you took your first steps or your first word which was dada. You may not be my daughter by blood but you are by heart. I love you, Saphira, you are my daughter" I kiss her cheek.

When we got to the dance floor, I put her down and grabed both of her hands, she smile and hugged me. "I love you too, daddy" I smiled

When she pulled away we started to dance.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door. It's been a week since the wedding and Zeus said that Artemis will be living with me and that Thalia became the Godesses of Thunder and became the leader of the hunters so I guess they're called Hunters of Thaila?<p>

I open the door and saw Artemis trying to carrie 4 suitcases. I chuckled and grabbed 2, she glared at me. "I had everything under contol"

"You probably did but I'm the host untill your confrontble here" I smiled, she rolled her eyes "So you want to take my room?" I knew she wouldn't want to share a room let alone a bed.

"No, no it's your house you take the room. You have a guest room?" I nodd and started down the hall way. When I got one of the rooms and tried to turn the knobe, it was loked "Hmm..." I tried the other ones, all locked. "That'a weird. Well you can take my room and I can take the couch" I said and walked to my room to put down these bags.

"No, no it's your house, you take your room" She pressed on

"No you take it"

"No you"

We were already in the room. I put down her bags and faced her "You know what, lets just talk about this later. Let's just check the camp and make sure everthing is in order, okay?" I ask

She sighed and nodd. Then there was a flash of light on the bed, when it died down there was 2 crowns and a note on the bed.

It read:

_Dear Newly Couple,_

_Lord Zeus said that you have to wear these when you are out of your palace and so that the demi-gods knows who there King and Queen. ;)_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite_

I grabbed one of the crowns and put it on my head "A little small, don't you think?" I ask and heard Artemis started to laugh a beautiful laugh.

"That one's mine, this one yours" I took the one off my head and put it on Artemis, she did the same with mine. We walked outside and went to the camp. Once we walked out of the forest we were meet with a very irritated Nathan but he soften a bit when he saw Artemis which got me irritated.

"Lookie, lookie Percy got a hotty" He step closer to her, she stepped back, digusied. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I glared at Nathan.

"Don't even think about" I growled at him

"Why try you know I'm gonna take her from you like I did with Annabeth" He smirked and stepped closer. I was more than anger when he brought that up but I calmed down enough to not to jump him

"Where is she any ways I thought you'll be sucking face with her" I notice that we were drawing a crowd.

"I dump her long ago once I got what I wanted" He smirked but then he started to eye Artemis. I pulled her closer to me "And I think I found another target. What's your name, sweetheart?" He ask with a stupid smile

"Don't talk to _my _wife and your Queen like that" I growled. He looked confuse untill he saw the crowns we were wearing. I saw fear on his face but disappear, I can still see it in his eyes though.

"So you found a wife. A very _fine_ wife too. Better keep her close or someone might take her away with one snap" He walked away.

I didn't notice I was shaking with anger when Aremis put her hand on my shoulder "Calm down, Percy" I took deep breaths and nodd. Then the crouch horn blew for lunch "Come on, I think food would make you feel better" I nodd again and we walked to the Dining Hall. I notice that I still had my arm around Artemis but she didn't shrug it off or anything so I smiled. When we walked in and sat down Saphira ran up to me, she was crying. My heart broke seeing her cry.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I put her in my lap and Artemis started to stroke her hair

"A-Annabeth... w-was really a-angry when I t-told her t-that you were m-married and that y-your my d-d-daddy." She sniffed "S-she started saying t-that the only child y-your ever going t-to have i-is gonna be hers n-no matter w-what" She started to cry harder.

I gave Saphira to Artemis and was about to go over to the Athen table to tell Annabeth a thing or two when there was a bright light, when it died down Eros and dad was there. They both turn to Annabeth who, and everybody, else was bowing. "Daughter of Athena you are wrong. Saphira is the true daughter of Perseus and Artemis" Eros said

**I hope you like this chap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy POV**

I was shock, confuse and really happy. I mean I just found out that Saphira is really my daughter but I'm pretty sure me and Artemis didn't do anything. I turn and saw Artemis really pale and maybe a little dizzy. I put my arms around her to keep her steady and because Saphira was still on Artemis lap and I don't want her to fall. Artemis turn and glared at me but didnt do anthing to be let go.

I turn back toward dad and Eros, they were smiling at us. I was about to ask what they mean when all the Olympians, plus Thaila and the hunters, flashed in.

"I knew it!" Was the first thing Athena said

"Not possible! If that girl Percy's daughter then I'm the mother not that _virgin_ goddess." Annabeth yelled spatting out virgin likes it's the worst thing in the world. Artemis was steaming and was about to yell at her but I tighten my grip and shook my head. She huffed.

"And yet you are wrong again. Saphira is the daughter of Artemis. Anyways mother and I would know if you and Percy did anything and you didn't" Eros said and Aphrodite nodded

Annabeth was about to arged back, getting more angry, when Athena spoke up.

"I knew it! The way Saphira looks alot like Artemis and Percy and that Saphira doesn't act or smell like an Aphrodite girl. It took me awhile to figure it out but Saphira is from the future right?" I turn and saw Saphira smiling

"When I came back from my quest, Saphira was a baby" I said, I was beyond confuse

"And Percy is the god of time, Saphira couldn't have gone back in time without him knowing" Artemis said. Saphira looked at me and was smiling weakly with gulit all over her face.

"Well when you and Artemis was out on a date, I was babysitting Saphira. When we were playing hide-an-seek, Saphira found your stick, you know the big long wooden one with the clock on the top. Anyways Saphira was playing with it and when I found her it was to late, Saphira was in the past. My future self Iris-Message me, telling me that Saphira is in my time. So I went looking for her. I found her at Montack Beach crying. She told me that she missed her mom and dad. I told her that she can see her dad but not her mom if she turn in to a baby so I brought her to Hebe. Then I asked Hecate to put a spell on Aphrodite to claim the oittle girl and made Saphira drink a position so the monster will smell demigod instead of a god" Dad said

"So your saying Saphira came from the future because she was playing with my stick?" I ask. I turn to the little girl who was beet red.

"Yes and no, you see once Saphira turn one the future Percy came and took her back home, that's why she wasn't their the day after her birthday. Me and Eros-"

"Eros and I" Athena corrected. Dad glared at her.

"Whatever. Anyways we saw how worried you were so Eros created Saphira early for you guys." I couldn't help but smile. "The Saphira in Artemis lap has all the memorys of the future one but only up to the night she went back in time"

"Wait, what do you mean you guys created her early?" Artemis ask. I tighten my grip alittle and put my head on her shoulder. Saphira smiled up at me and I smiled down at her.

"Well in the future you didn't want to have sex and Percy really wanted a baby girl so on your guys 6th anniversary, Posiden and I created a baby Saphira. You should have seen Percys face when I told him the baby is his, it was shock, confusion, and happy. So happy that you need another word for it." All of us, but Annabeth and Nathon, laugh.

"NO! Percy it mine and if I have to I'll deal with that brat that you call his daughter. Percy is mine he loves me always has and always will. He never stop loving me I mean who wouldn't" She flipped her hair

"That's it" Artemis gave me Saphira and shot up from her seat, knocking down the chair "I am sick and tired of you, Daughter of Athena. Percy doesn't love you and I reither risk my immortal life then let you even touch my daughter" She glared hard at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed a crazy laugh "Really Percy always loved me sice we first met and why would you even care if he loves you, you _hate_ boys, member?" She smirk "Anyways if Saphira stayed with me for 1 hour she'll love me more then anyone in the world" she smiled

"No, meanie dumb blond" Saphira said her head on my chest

"What you call me, you worthless thing? I am the most intelligent girl in this room, smarter then Athena and even more beautiful then Aphrodite" She flip that damn hair again. Thunder bomb, gray and pink ray came from the sky and shout Annabeth like lighting. Then there was a silver bow in her left shoulder. She cryed in pain, she went to her knees, cluching her shoulder

"Don't ever speak like that to my daughter or that arrow will be somewhere else" Artemis threaten and let me tell you she looked really hot all angry. I shook my head no time thinking about that.

"Annabeth Chase you are banded from Camp Half-Blood. You may never come back no matter what's the time of period it is" I said firmly while getting up too. "I'm sorry Athena but I don'y like Annabeths behaver" I said

She snapped her fingers and Annabeth was gone. "None taken" She smiled.

"Well if there is nothing else to confess then we must be going. Good bye children" Zeus said but in the last sentence all the gods said good bye and they all flashed out.

"Well back to you activites" I said and sat back done.

At the end of the day me and Artemis was having a fight.

"You take the bed"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"You know what lets both sleep in the bed. I'm super tired" Artemis said and got in. I sighed and got on the other side. After about 20 mins with me shifting everywhere and Artemis just laying there sleeping dreamly. I shifted again and ended up having my arms around her waist and her cuddling closer to me. I smiled.

But then I just remeber that Artemis never answer the question. Did she still hate boys? Will she ever fall in love with me? Am I falling in love with her? Yes, yes I am. I love Artemis.

Then I fell in to a dream less sleep

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review it'll make me happy XXPP**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy** POV

It's been 5 months since Artemis and I got married and a few weeks after we found out that we have a daughter. Let me say it was the best 5 months ever but Artemis birthday is coming up and I have no idea on what to get her.

A new bow and arrow... no... I could ask Thaila to bring the hunters on her birthday... no they'll probably come anyways. I want to get her something that she'll love for the rest of her life but what? I was cut out of my thoughts when there was a flash of light, standing in front of me was Choas. I bowed.

"My Lord, not to be rude but why are you here?" I ask

He smiled "Well, if I'm right, you are having trouble picking out a gift for your wife"

I blushed "Yeah" I gave him a weak smile

He just chuckled "Well I might have an idea" I was going to ask him what but he snapped his fingers and with a flash of light a little 10 year old girl was laying alsleep on my bed. I walked over to her and moved some of her black hair out of her face and gasp. I turn aroud to see Choas chuckling.

"B-but why give her to me and my wife?" I asked turning back to the little girl, smoothing her hair.

"Because I know how much Artemis loves her and I know that ever since she told you what happen to her that you will also love and care for her."

I couldn't hold back the smile that was growing on my face "This is a perfect birthday present but why does she look 10 and not the age I last saw her in and does she remember everthing that happen in her life?" I asked

"I didn't think that you and Artemis want to take care of a teenage girl and she does remember everthing" He smile and flashed out before I could say thank you. I looked back down at the little girl and smiled. I bent down and kissed her forehead..

"Daddy, what're you doing?" I turn and smiled at Saphira. I gusher her to come see her new sister.

"Whose this, daddy?" Saphira looked up with confusion in her eyes

I smiled down at her and picked her up "This little girl is your new big sister" Her eyes grew wide and looked back down at the girl then start giggling

"Yay I have a big sister" She smiled

"Shhh, mommy doesn't know yet and she going to have a suprise of her life on her birthday so don't tell okay?" I turn to look at her, she nodd and put a hand over her mouth so she can control her giggle.

* * *

><p>"Ok people we gotta hurry, she's going to be here less then 5 minites" I yelled out. Today is Artemis. Birthday and I wanted everything to be prefected and with our new daughter always has to hide when she walks in and well I just can't wait to see my wife face when she see our daughter.<p>

"Calm down, lover boy. We'll hide when we hear her foot steps." Thaila said with an eye roll but smiled We were at my house and Thaila and I planned a suprise party for my wife. Right now everyone was inside no one was allow out intill Artemis was here. Saphira walked over to me and ask if we should bring her sister out.

"When we're hiding bring her out and make sure to find me first okay, sweetie?" I ask with a smile. She smiled and nodd. I gave her a kiss on her check and she went to her new sisters room.

"She's coming!" Athena yelled. Did I mention that the Olympians, minor gods an goddess, all the campers, and the hunters are here? No, well now you do.

"Everyone hide!" I yelled out. I hurried and hid behind a medium size night stand thats by the door. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Saphira and the black haired girl. I smiled at them.

"Hello? Percy? Saphira?" Artemis said walking in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all screamed, I made sure that the little 10 year old was behind me. I walked over to my very shock wife and have her a kiss.

"Happy birthday my darling. I have a suprise for you" I turn so I was standing by Artemis side "Say hello to your new daughter, Zoë Nightshade or should I say Zoë Jasckson"

**I know its been awhile but I had CST testing and witers block. I hope you like this chap though and again I know its short but still hope you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

Artemis face was happy to sad and settle on angry. She slapped me and then kissed me and well I was in a daze. Artemis didn't seem to notice but Saphira did and started to giggle at me, I glared down at her but stopped when she gave me her puppy dog eyes. I sighed and picked her up, she kissed my cheek trying to say sorry, i smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I turn back to Artemis and saw her hugging Zoe to death.

"Artemis, she can't breath" I said with a chuckle

She let go of Zoe who smiled at her new mother "How is she here and is she really our daughter?" Artemis ask me

"Well a few weeks ago I couldn't find the perfect present for you to love forever so Chaos came to me and gave the best one in the world: Zoe. She's 10 now because Chaos thinks we're not ready to take care of a teenager yet and well I agree. Oh and she remembers everthing of her past too. I don't know if she our daughter by blood but I know that we'll love her like she is." I said and gave her a kiss, She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped one arm around her waist, kissing her deeply.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm right here" Saphira said, who I was still holding, pull us apart. We laughed. Everyone was having a good time especially Artemis. She and Zoe were together the whole time, Artemis told her how I turn into a god, I train with the hunters, me being Hestia champion, also having Chaos blessing, Saphira being born, and how we got married so mostly me. After everyone left I found Saphira, Zoe, and Artemis by the rock that has the secret lake. I walked behind Artemis and wrapped by arms around her.

"What are my beautiful girls talking about?" I ask. Artemis put her hands on mine but didn't pull them away, I smiled at that.

"Just about this man that I'v been seeing" Artemis said. I knew she was talking about me because Zoe and Saphira were giggling behind their hands.

"Looking at other men, I better kick there ass" I said. She giggled and turn around in my arms and kiss me

"Whatever you say" She said and kissed me again more deeply

"Mommy, Daddy, no PDA" Zoe said with a giggle while covering Saphira eyes

"I have another present for you well all my girls really" I said and smile when I saw Saphira jumping up and down and Zoe laughing at her.

"Okay what is it before Saphira jumps to the moon" Artemis ask her arms still around my neck and mine around her waist. I snapped my fingers and we're were in out bathingsuits, before they can ask I ran to the rock, them chasing and yelling at me. When they caught up to me we were in the rock and they were speechless. I grabbed Zoe and ran to the big boulder. She was laughing but yelling at me at the same time. During the fall I let go of her which was really stupid of me. Once we dived in I looked everywhere for my little girl. I started to get really worried until I felt a pull on my hand, I looked down and sighed in relief. Zoe was looking at me with a smile, I made a air bubble around us and hugged her close to me.

"I'm sooooooo sorry I let you go. I didn't mean too." I said and held her tighter.

"Dad... can't... breath" Zoe gasp out. I let go of her and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, dad. I can breath under water" She said with a smile.

I look at her with wide eyes then I smiled a proud smile. I picked her up and spun her around "I guess you do have my blood in you" I said after I put her down "Come on her mother might be worried to death" I grabbed her hand and pooped the bubble.

When we came back up Artemis was looking in the water with a worried face, when she notice us she jump in with Saphira not far behind. Saphira loooked adorable with her little floaties on I couldn't help but smiled. Artemis hit me over my head and hugged Zoe and again I couldn't help but I smile. I had a family a big happy family.

Everything was going great, we swam for who knows how long when there was a flash of light. When it died down our little girls were gone.

**Well this story is done but don't get mad im gonna right one on where saphira and Zoe. I hope you like this chap plzzz review**


End file.
